


Thank God It's Christmas

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Background Hiiryagi, Background akiharu, Canon Compliant, Christmas Date, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Mafuyu being cute, Uenoyama has panic attacks, super super super super soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Uenoyama Ritsuka's POV"Christmas has never been an issue or anything special to him, but now Mafuyu was in his life and well, he should live up to expectations. Even when he had zero experience in love —requited love, that is— he knew how to improvise. But boyfriends are not guitars and he didn't know what he was doing and omg I'm going to make a fool out of myself, this is ridiculous. "Mafuyama having a cute day on Christmas eve! All fluff and love.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	Thank God It's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [now_for_writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/now_for_writing/gifts).



> I'm so excited about this exchange!  
> I hope I live up to the expectations and my receiver is happy with the result.  
> All the best wishes and love to you!

_"Oh my love_   
_We've had our share of tears_   
_Oh my friends_   
_We've had our hopes and fears_   
_Oh my friends_   
_It's been a long hard year_   
_But now it's Christmas_   
_Yes, it's Christmas_   
_Thank God it's Christmas"_

_—Queen - Thank God it's Christmas._

__

He opened the window despite the cold weather, taking a deep breath of the rich smell of wood burning in someone's chimney, the blue of his eyes reflecting the sunset and the lump in his throat gulped down harshly. 

Breathing was a bit hard when your chest is tight and your stomach is upside down. But he told himself in a murmur, once more that night, that he could do it. That it would be ok, as planned, even better. 

Christmas has never been an issue or anything special to him, but now Mafuyu was in his life and well, he should live up to expectations. Even when he had _zero_ experience in love —requited love, that is— he knew how to improvise. But boyfriends are not guitars and he didn't know what he was doing and _omg I'm going to make a fool out of myself, this is ridiculous_. 

Ritsuka rubbed his face with both hands, groaning, pacing around his room while brooding over all the things that could go wrong, from his hair to his clothes or attitude.

_I need to calm down_

It was too soon to leave the house but the waiting was driving him crazy. He buried himself under layers of warm clothes, put his headphones on, and got out looking at his phone just to avoid thinking too much. He clicked his tongue under the scarf, frowning at the first picture on Instagram, because _wow, so much for being discreet._ Someone took a picture of Haruki and Kaji under Christmas lights, and they were _holding hands_.

He wondered if Mafuyu would be up to it. To take a picture with him.

The sole idea made his stomach twist and his chest tight, the possibility of rejection making this hard — _harder_. Maybe he should ask for advice, not to his sister that’s for sure, but maybe Akihiko. Haruki seemed so pleased and happy every time Akihiko was around but, once again, Haruki was a softie and he would melt with just the tiniest bit of attention from the drummer.

Mafuyu wasn’t like that. Mafuyu was straightforward, sometimes too much, and he didn’t blush or feel embarrassed, it was him who did, _all the time_. He had experience with Yuki, Ritsuka wasn’t sure of how much and he didn’t dare to ask, not because he was jealous but from pure bashfulness. Because yeah, he can come out as a harsh person sometimes but he was so, _so_ inexperienced regarding love…

Hence his nervousness.

He wasn’t dumb either, he _knew_ things, but what if he was bad at it? What if he wasn’t enough? _What if Mafuyu gets bored?_ Ritsuka curled into himself, hands now buried inside his pocket and music loud in his ears. Mafuyu became important to him to the point of being his priority over music. He thought about his smile all day, his warm hair and eyes, the softness of his skin and lips. His voice, his passion, how _cute_ he was.

If he could, he would hold him tight and never let go.

And there he was, sooner than expected and staring at the plaque by his door, _“Sato”_ it said. The air was chill but he felt his cheeks getting warmer the closer his finger got to the doorbell. He cleared his throat, thinking all of a sudden that maybe his breath stank, panicking a bit.

“It’s, I’m Ritsuk, eh, Uenoyama Ritsuka” he winced at his stammering, closing his eyes while the door opened.

A legion of butterflies fluttered in his stomach when the softest smile greeted him. And not just that, Mafuyu was devastatingly handsome. He was wearing a black turtleneck and fitting jeans but his hair fell over his eyes as it used to. He shivered a bit feeling the cold from the street and the need of holding him tight was _strong,_ so strong he had to look away.

“You are here soon” He could hear the smile in his voice.

“Sorry, I can wait if you are not ready” A furious blush tinted his cheeks, it has been a while since they started dating officially but maybe he won’t be used to his smiles, ever.

“I’m ready, let me take my coat and we’re ok to go”

Ristuka nodded, his mind screaming at him _to calm the fuck down_ , it was just Mafuyu, his friend before being boyfriends, the guy who admires how he played the guitar, a normal student, and just his favorite person. But when he came out again, now in a long brown coat, still smiling softly over a crimson scarf, his mind screamed along with his heart.

“What?” Mafuyu looked at him tilting his head, curious. Ritsuka opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, too overwhelmed by his feelings and how much he wanted the guy in front of him. 

“You, you look…” he couldn’t say it out loud, it was impossible but he wanted to. He wanted to let him know how he felt, and he hated the waver in his voice when he added, “handsome”

“You too, Uenoyama Kun”

As simple as that.

After all, maybe he won’t survive the rest of the date.

The silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, soothing if anything. Mafuyu’s shoulder brushed his in the subway and also while taking a walk under the Christmas lights. As soon as he stopped thinking, it was easy to be with Mafuyu commenting on how beautiful was something or the pictures — in plural — in Haruki’s personal Instagram. 

He was completely wrapped up in how white, green, and red lights reflected in his eyes, his pleased smile stretching those soft lips, locks of hair framing that delicate face. His heart hammered inside his chest when hazel found blue.

“You are not paying attention to the lights” Mafuyu pulled from his sleeve, fingers brushing the palm of his hand. And something was behind his soft eyes, something he didn’t recognize, something that made him grab his hand and squeeze.

“Are you having fun?” He muttered. Mafuyu nodded and he saw him coming closer, looking at his lips. In the street, in front of everyone. He was shy about kissing him in the class but now...

...Now _that_ was the softest kiss to his cheek he ever received.

"Heeeyyyy Mafuyu!" Ritsuka looked over his shoulder at Hiiragi, coming closer with a wide smile on his face, followed suit by Shizusumi.

"Hello, guys!" His boyfriend smiled softly at his childhood friends.

"Watching the Christmas lights, heee?" He nudged Mafuyu, smiling playfully and raising his eyebrows.

"As you two" Mafuyu was hiding a smug smile, and it cracked when his friend blushed, stammering.

"We are, we just—"

"Leave them be, Hii. See you around the next rehearsal, Uenoyama"

"Yes, see you" he answered to Shizusumi, walking away and pushing Hiiragi with him, surrounding his waist with an arm.

"They've been like that for a while, I wonder when they'll accept what they really are," Mafuyu said, a little dreamy.

"Maybe they don't need to put a name on it" his eyes snapped at him, widening. He nodded and grabbed his hand ever tighter.

"Shall we go to KFC? I'm hungry"

"Oh, yeah, let's go, but, can we take a picture first?"

Even when at first his soul almost left his body, holding hands became easy, normal, as if that's how things should be. And _well, it's Christmas after all._

They grabbed some chicken and drinks, sitting in a far corner to eat in peace. Ritsuka took bites of a crispy piece while smiling, looking at what Mafuyu was showing to him on his phone. A new song he discovered, a hit from the '80s.

"I know how to play that one" Ritsuka said after swallowing, taking a sip of his coke.

"Really?" Mafuyu's eyes shone brightly as they did the first time he played the guitar for him. It was flattering, endearing, it made his heart swell with pride, "can you teach me?"

"Of course, anytime"

Mafuyu leaned a bit more on his shoulder, his weight was comforting and exciting. Closeness was something that Ritsuka wasn't used to but he enjoyed it immensely. Looking at the crown of his head, messy, silky hair falling in a beautiful light brown, he felt like kissing it. 

Hesitation only lasted a second before he did, surrounding his shoulders with his free arm, squeezing him. He smelled delicious, a mixture of shampoo and some sweet cologne. Mafuyu giggled almost in silence, leaning even more over him. 

And like that they had their dinner, watching videos, photos, their own rehearsals, and future songs to be. There was so much future ahead and Ritsuka was eager to share it with the person by his side.

"Should we get a cake?" His boyfriend raised his eyes until he looked at his face. They were so close he could feel his warm breath over his cheek.

"I want to" _I want so much,_ "but where would we eat it? It's late and cold outside"

"We can go to my place, my mum is out with a friend. I think it's more a boyfriend but…" He shrugged and Ritsuka's mouth went dry.

The thought of being all alone with him on Christmas was tempting. It made him think about… _stuff._ Ritsuka had to look away, pushing dirty thoughts away but nodding.

"Ok…"

Choosing the cake and the way back to his house went almost unnoticed by an extremely anxious Ritsuka. His mind was a whirlwind of possibilities, good ones, bad ones, all mixed together. It wasn't until Mafuyu pulled from his jacket that he didn't snap out of it.

"You don't have to come if you don't feel like it" 

"Oh, it's not that" He assured as fast as he could, biting his lip cause he was _way too cute to handle and I don't know how to do this._

"Are you ok?" There was a real worry in his eyes now and he felt terrible for that.

"I am, just…" he couldn't look into his beautiful eyes anymore, casting his away, "a bit nervous" He murmured.

"Don't be" Mafuyu pulled to get his attention back to him, eyes all serious and intense "nothing will happen if you don't feel ready"

"WHA, THAT'S NOT, I—" 

Ritsuka walked a bit faster, trying not to ruin the cake in his hands, puffing and hearing his boyfriend laugh at how flustered he was. And the sound of his laughter was everything to him, watching his joy and knowing that in some kind of way he was responsible for that.

"You are cute" 

"I'm _not"_ He murmured, walking even faster.

But once in front of his house, he didn't have anywhere to hide. Mafuyu didn't tease anyway and he was grateful. Because all of a sudden he felt really insecure. Mafuyu was way more mature than him sometimes and it was overwhelming. 

He got into the house following his steps, removing his shoes and warm clothes, eyes cast down and focused on his socks. They went directly to Mafuyu's bedroom.

"Get comfortable, I'll bring some spoons and a knife to cut the cake. What do you want to drink?"

"Tea is ok"

A happy sound of his throat as an answer and he was gone. Kedama's tiny footsteps accompanied Mafuyu down the corridor, asking for food, cuddles, or both. 

It wasn't the first time in his bedroom, but the situation was new. New, exciting, and a bit scary. He hated his mind, his anxiety, his insecurities. He hated thinking not being good enough for him, too naive. Or maybe he was expecting something that Mafuyu didn't want to happen. Maybe what he said before was a gentle way of turning him down. In any case, Mafuyu was back and Kedama was nowhere to be seen. 

He also closed the door behind himself.

"Why are you still standing?" Ritsuka realized he didn't get comfortable at all, thinking too much instead.

"Oh, sorry, I was… sorry"

They sat down under the tiny kotatsu in front of his bed, placing the cake on it. It was Mafuyu who cut a slice for him, serving it on a dish. It had a single strawberry and too much cream, but overall it looked appealing. 

He took some with his spoon and it tasted as good as it looked. Ritsuka checked his boyfriend's expression to catch him licking some cream from his lips. The wave of arousal made him feel guilty, and he focused on the dessert _in front_ of him. 

Halfway through his portion, Mafuyu giggled again. A soft "hey" made him raise his eyes towards him, his heart rate spiking when Mafuyu's thumb brushed under his lip, taking some cream between his lips. Still smiling and unaware of the things that the gesture did to Ristuka, he tilted his head.

"What's gotten into you? You are not yourself, so quiet"

Ristuka let the air from his lungs leave him slowly. He remembered that one of Kaji's bits of love advice was to always be honest to himself and to the person he loved. So, taking a deep breath, he let the spoon on the table, facing him and his fears.

"I've been really nervous the whole evening, I wanted this to be nice. I wanted you to enjoy Christmas, my company, I just…" He swallowed hard, his cheeks burning and his heart thundering in his ears, “I just want to make you happy”

Mafuyu's smile became wider, the sun itself lighting the room and his heart. He wondered when he got so lucky. And he was terrified of that huge feeling inside his chest, so big it could pour out from him at any moment.

“You do make me happy every day, Ritsuka”

A soft "oh" escaped from his lips when hearing the sound of his name by his favorite voice. And it was Mafuyu who leaned into his space, his slow and tender kiss as sweet as the cake they have been eating. Ritsuka wanted to touch, to hold him, but he didn't know what was too much.

Just kissing wasn't into Mafuyu's plans. He grabbed Ritsuka's face, straddling his legs, firm kisses pressed to his lips. A soft moan escaped from his traitorous throat, surrounding his tiny waist with his arm, holding him flush while touching his cheek. He could feel his fast heartbeat against his, Mafuyu's hair tickling his forehead.

A pull of black hair and a tentative lick to his upper lip was what made him come undone. Ritsuka pressed his hands against his back, wanting him closer, _closer_ , and even when they swiped inside each other's mouths in slow kisses it wasn't enough.

Mafuyu looked at him, all pupils and desire now, a new look on his face. He was panting, anticipation driving him insane, and when he made a question with his eyes, Ritsuka nodded. In a blink, their jumpers were gone.

He didn't look down, focused on the expression of the man he loved _so much_ , his now pink cheeks, his shiny lips from Ritsuka's kisses, and they both sighed when feeling their naked and sensitive skin pressed together.

"Mafuyu" he whispered in his mouth, feeling, feeling so much. The stroke of his hand cupping them both made the pleasure spike, and he looked at his face.

His beautiful big eyes, now half-lidded.

His tiny nose, which he nuzzled against in a tender gesture of affection.

His plush and soft lips, a mouth he needed to kiss more than he needed air to breathe.

His soft and blushed cheeks, pressing his against them and closing his eyes.

His beautiful, amazing, strong, and talented boyfriend in his arms, tensing with him, climaxing too fast with him, first touches he would never forget.

They both shared the high of release, first Ritsuka, Mafuyu right after him. It was a mess between their bodies and inside their souls. And it was far from perfect. Far from ideal. There was so much to improve but at that moment he wouldn't change anything. 

They looked into each other's eyes, Ritsuka's arms keeping them as close as possible, brief and tender kisses over mouths, cheeks, eyelids. Mafuyu giggled first, Ritsuka mimicking the gesture and kissing his smile.

"Marry Christmas, Ritsuka"

In his eyes, he saw everything and he realized that his worries were in vain. That there was nothing to fear as long as he made Mafuyu smile so bright. Because the smile was because of him, just to him, _only him_. He kissed him once again and not for the last time that night.

"Merry Christmas, Mafuyu"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project (including the LLF Comment Builder), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
